


Intangible

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hux consents before dicks touch, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: This was supposed to prove his control over the minds of others. It was supposed to test his finesse. Pain was easy, a swinging cudgel, a blunt instrument. Pleasure, passion… these required greater skill. Dextrous manipulation. Concentration and precision. If Hux only knew what Kylo was doing, Kylo was sure these were traits the General would appreciate in his co-commander. But, he never budged, not one inch, under any of Kylo’s ministrations.Or, Kylo uses the Force to try to shift Hux's mood, but the man is No Fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/gifts).



The worst thing about it was that Hux didn’t even seem to notice, and that… he was fairly sure defied the purpose of the exercise. Perhaps in his effort to wield extreme control over the Force flowing through him, he’d been to subtle. Even when he slipped into Hux’s mind at the most inopportune of times, massaging his subconscious pleasure centres as he gave impassioned speeches, as he commanded from the bridge, Hux never made any outward signs. He didn’t even smile. It was infuriating. This was supposed to prove his control over the minds of others. It was supposed to test his finesse. Pain was easy, a swinging cudgel, a blunt instrument. Pleasure, passion… these required greater skill. Dextrous manipulation. Concentration and precision. If Hux only knew what Kylo was doing, Kylo was sure these were traits the General would appreciate in his co-commander. But, he never budged, not one inch, under any of Kylo’s ministrations.

Other minds were not so difficult. The slightest tweaks of that Lieutenant’s mind, the barest stimulation of his chemical receptors, had him red-faced and gasping in a corridor. If he ever suspected Kylo, he was too terrified to say, and that suited Kylo just fine. From there Kylo had tested a few others, even once made Phasma burst out laughing in the officers’ mess. But Hux seemed to guard himself specifically against any show of emotion. If Kylo hadn’t seen the texture of Hux’s mind, he’d think perhaps the man was an exceptionally well-crafted droid. Actually, most droids he knew emoted more than Hux. Naturally, with all of these barriers, with all of these behaviours rigidly in place, Hux was a perfect target.

He’d started small. He’d started when Hux, hands clasped behind his back, feet shoulder-width apart stood on the bridge and surveyed a projected display Kylo didn’t care to study except for what he saw in Hux’s mind. The man was interested in the designs and specifications he reviewed, and it was a simple trick to tease into that interest, nudge at it with soft, imperceptible touches to shift his feelings to satisfaction, perhaps pride. After a few more moments of this, Hux keyed off the display, returned the projector to the engineer.

“Continue production. I want that system operational within the fortnight,” he commanded, and the engineer saluted, saw herself out. Hux didn’t give any commendation, didn’t pause to even internally congratulate himself on the well-scheduled productivity of his Starkiller project. He simply turned on his heel and approached the next task. Kylo slipped away.

He realised he’d have to try harder. Several cycles passed before he tried again. This time, Hux was preparing for a journey to the planet’s surface, and Kylo sat in his own shuttle, observing as Hux’s landing party loaded a few supplies onto Hux’s personal Upsilon-class command craft. Pushing into Hux’s mind yielded some distaste for the harsh weather he’d encounter on Starkiller, some impatience with the length of time spent preparing for what would only be a short trip. Perhaps Hux would notice the shift more, if he was going from negative to positive, instead of just from neutral to moderately pleased. Kylo twitched his fingers in his lap, watching Hux through his tinted view screen as he pushed deftly into his mind, sought in the constellation of his thoughts the core of his pleasure. With careful manipulation of joy versus fear, he thought perhaps he could influence Hux to feel /hope/, some sort of anticipation for the journey ahead and what it might bring. Hux crossed his arms, barely restrained himself from tapping his foot, and boarded the shuttle the second it was ready, scowling. Kylo left his mind as soon as Hux was out of sight.

Pacing in his quarters, Kylo refused to end this experiment. Something was wrong with his technique. He should have complete mastery over this, should be able to pull elation, even ecstasy up in any sapient being. Was Hux incapable? Had his anger consumed him, as Luke had once told Ben Solo his would? He’d never considered how these things functioned in the Force-blind, had thought their emotions somehow /less/ than his, as they carried fewer consequences.

Perhaps Hux had greater mastery over his emotions than Kylo had ever managed. His subsequent flare of anger at this thought only illustrated it, and he stormed around his reception room, judged by his Grandfather’s hollow, watchful eyes. He had three standard days to stew over it, and in that time, his anger only grew, but, as a practitioner, even a devotee of the Dark Side, he was determined to use that anger, channel it, make it his strength.

Hux returned to the Finalizer, slightly chapped from the biting wind that howled over Starkiller’s snow-crusted ground. He did not retire to his quarters to rest after his travels, merely took a turbolift to the command deck, took his place at the head of the bridge as though he’d never left. Kylo was writing for him, hot with fury under his helmet. Hux nodded to him, acknowledged his presence, but spared him no other thought before he reviewed what little he hadn’t already read on his data pad whilst he was away. Kylo did away with gentle touches to Hux’s mind; unnoticeable, impalpable shifts of his mental state were clearly not enough. Kylo needed something grander, something worthy of a man building a weapon nine times larger than the Death Star. His fingers rubbed against each other at his sides, as if feeling an invisible cloth. In a way, he was.

He grasped at the fabric of Hux’s mind, tugged the threads of his pleasure, wound them around his consciousness like a puppeteer holding strings. No longer would he try for such abstract emotions as pride, hope, amusement. This time, he pressed the Force against that dormant node, pleasure itself— felt it tremble against his probing thoughts. It seemed to flicker, halfway tangible, and then it reached out, touched Kylo’s mind, slid against it with the most curious sensation. Under his cloak, Kylo broke out in goosebumps, feeling Hux’s consciousness, or perhaps, subconsciousness, reach for him. Then he noticed, Hux’s face was flushed. He was staring out of the viewport into open space, but his hands were clenched tight behind his back, and even his ears were beginning to go red. Still, his mind reached for Kylo, spiralling around that central point of pleasure like nebulae around a black hole. Where the tendrils of his mind touched Kylo’s, he could feel it, in the most intimate way. He felt it burning on his tongue like a hot weight, singing in his veins. He wondered if Hux felt the same. He wondered if that’s what was causing the blush to rise up his collar, the slight twitch in his lips, the frequent swallowing. Hux blinked, too rapidly, sucked in a short breath. He fumbled for his comm and pretended to read from its screen. But, he did not move. His mind continued to swirl against Kylo’s invading presence, and Kylo pressed forward with it, and for a split second, their consciousnesses intertwined, and Hux gasped aloud.

“Sir?” asked the Petty Officer to his left. She didn’t press him, but did take in his flushed appearance, the sweat gathering at his temples. She poured a cup of caf from a thermos, held it up before him, and he shook himself before taking it, seeming to come away from a long way off.

“Thank you,” he said, but his tone was off, as though there was something in his throat. He gripped the cup too tight, a slight tremor in his hands, and he pointedly did not look at Kylo as he took a long, steadying sip. Others seemed to have noticed he’d gone suddenly peaky, high spots of colour in his cheeks, across his nose, blotchy where his adam’s apple bobbed. Wisely, they didn’t say anything. If anyone suggested he was tired from his trip, they could expect his derision. If anyone suggested he was breaking out in a fresh sweat under his tunic at the feeling of licking what he felt as his sense of self against that of Kylo Ren, then that person would have to be a mind reader. As Kylo was. Hux shivered, his eyelids fluttering. He seemed to sway on his feet, but caught himself at the last moment, and placed the cup of caf down on the Petty Officer’s work station, mostly full.

“I shall return,” he quipped, making a valiant effort to control his voice. He turned away from the transparisteel, made his way down the central aisle of the command bridge, and, because nobody questioned what Kylo Ren did or did not do, Kylo followed him. He didn’t want to let go the hold he had, did not want to give up that delicious discarnate friction. Less sure than before, Hux’s mind touched him hesitantly as he left the bridge. The sensations were quick, light and brief, like fingers against a surface that might be hot. Hux glanced over his shoulder at him, then hurried into a conference room. Kylo followed, and stopped, a few feet from where Hux stood, his back to him, his hands clasped before him. For a while, neither of them said anything. They stood there, felt there minds still connected, felt the heavy press of one against the other, before Hux spoke.

“I thought it was you. Before, you know. I, I thought you were in my mind. I thought, for some reason I was… happy about it. I couldn’t understand it.” There was something there, something Kylo couldn’t grasp. Hux was holding it just out of reach and he reached for it. Suddenly, Hux’s mind flared against Kylo’s, searing, that pleasure centre dropping away int the folds of his consciousness, winking away, as hot anger flashed and stung. “Now I see you synthesised those feelings in me. Now I see I cannot trust my own thoughts or, or feelings. How dare you? How dare you use me as a toy with which to practice? I can see, Ren, that you have no respect for me, but surely you should at least respect the will of your Master, for it is /by/ his will that you and I co-command this destroyer. How /dare/ you?” He turned, sharp, stared into the eyeholes cut in Kylo’s mask. His anger clawed at Kylo’s Force projection, burned like a whip, but he did not withdraw.

He knew Hux was right. “You are correct,” he said, before he removed his helmet with a hiss. “At first I saw you as a stone to crack. But, I think, now, you are the rock I can not be.”

“Am I supposed to be flattered?” Hux spat, but Kylo could feel through their connection that despite his words, he /was/. That little sparkle of pleasure flickered again, and Kylo placed his helmet on the conference table, drew his gloved fingers across the table’s polished surface in meaningless patterns. This was probably the nicest conference room aboard the Finalizer. This close to the bridge, it was reserved for high-ranking officials. Appropriate, then, that the two co-commanders of the ship should have their discussion here.

“I thought you would appreciate my honesty, if nothing else.” He wanted to reach for that glimmer of pleasure again, but restrained himself. Hux’s anger had calmed somewhat, coiling in on itself like a sarlacc in wait.

“I’d /appreciate/ if you didn’t go mucking about in my head,” Hux hissed. Still, his mind touched Kylo’s again, seeking. If only Hux was Force-sensitive, he would likely have incredible skill in all the mind manipulation feats Kylo worked so hard to perfect. Kylo allowed this, observed Hux standing rigid and tense, his jaw clenching and unclenching over and over. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands as they formed into fists at his sides, tugged at his tunic, fisted in the cloth.

“Why did you reach for my mind?” Kylo asked, finally, when it seemed Hux wanted an answer.

Hux scoffed. “I don’t know, Ren. You were stimulating my endorphins. I suppose I was just chasing the feeling.” He looked away from Kylo, but that twinkle of pleasure shimmered brighter. “What were you trying to do, anyway? If you merely meant to embarrass me on my own bridge, you could have done that much easier.”

Kylo pressed forward again with his mind, matched it with a step closer to Hux. “I know I could have,” he said. Hux’s mind melted against him, like it was waiting for him. “That was the point. I wanted a challenge.”

“That being?” Hux was beginning to flush again, and his tongue flicked across his lower lip.

“To cause you pleasure. Pain and suffering are too simple. And, other minds bent willingly at the slightest touches. You seemed to repel all of my efforts.” He moved closer still, and the corner of Hux’s mouth twitched up slightly, for just a moment.

“Ah, so then there are some things I can do that the great Lord Ren cannot?” Their minds tangled again, and Kylo got flashes of Hux’s bedsheets, his bare legs, his naked palm splattered with—

Kylo gasped, reeling, and Hux sidled into his personal space. “If /that/ is what you mean,” Kylo rasped, “That /isn’t/ something I cannot do. But, you enjoy this.”

He concentrated, opened his influence, pressed deeper into Hux’s mind, found memories of Hux stroking himself to completion in his quarters, in smaller rooms before he made General, even one particularly vivid memory in the communal showers at the Academy, his harsh breath echoing off the tiles. He let his probing mind slide into and against Hux’s, felt Hux’s full body shudder so close to him but not quite touching. When Hux’s mind answered him it felt unlike anything Kylo had experienced, unlike any exercise he’d had with Snoke or anything Ben Solo had learned in training. It was like a tongue licking into the heart of him, a hand plucking a chord somewhere deep. He bit his lip, and Hux smirked at him, and it was so rare to see Hux smile that Kylo couldn’t help but kiss him. Hux pressed back, just as his mind had, just as he always did, meeting every motion Kylo ever made towards him. He wrapped arms around Kylo’s back, pulled him in, that sparkle of pleasure suddenly swelling into a bright glow, shifting like plasma on the face of a star.

“I do enjoy it,” Hux admitted against Kylo’s lips. “I suppose there’s no sense in lying, as you’re in my head.”

“You want to feel more,” Kylo went on, and Hux could probably feel his surprise. Hux kissed at his jaw before answering.

“You can see I’ve got some ideas?” Hux dropped a hand between them, felt at Kylo’s growing erection. “Here you’ve put all this effort into ‘causing me pleasure’, meddling in my mind, when there’s a much more direct solution.” He reached into Kylo’s robes, felt for the closures of his trousers until he could tug them open. Kylo, a moment later, pulled at Hux’s jodhpurs, undid the hidden catches. Hux grinned as he shoved his own underwear out of the way and allowed Kylo to do the same for his. “You know I’d never considered this particular advantage to your specific skill set, Ren. Clearly, a terrible lapse in my judgement.”

Kylo said nothing, consumed with Hux’s mind gliding against his as Hux’s hand wrapped around their cocks together. He’d tugged off his glove while Kylo was distracted and his bare palm was slightly sticky with sweat but his cock was hot and hard against Kylo’s, his mind soft and wicked.

“I’ll touch you, Ren,” Hux promised, squeezing his hand, making Kylo groan, “if you touch /me/.” His mind flickered again and Ren took a deep breath, closed his eyes, tried to match the probes of his mind to the slide of Hux’s hand, the short, shallow thrusts of his cock alongside Kylo’s.

With each push against Hux’s mind he saw another fragment of his sexual history. Faces blurred together, but Kylo’s heart raced as he tasted the moments. Here, Hux sat up on his knees while a man thrust three fingers rough inside him. It hurt, but Hux loved it, came from only that. Here, Hux lay on his belly, head buried between a woman’s thighs, grinding his cock into the mattress and coming across the sheets when she told him to. Here, Hux and another boy at the Academy lay in their underclothes, chest to chest, each with his hand in the other’s shorts, each trying to make the other come into his pants first. And, with each push also, he felt that friction, that frisson, Hux’s mind mingling with his, touching him so intimately. He reached for that ball of light, growing larger by the second, that was Hux’s pleasure. He touched it with his mind, and Hux cried out, coming so suddenly he curled into Kylo, bent over their cocks, watched himself spurt all over them both.

“Ren!” Hux gasped helplessly, his fist still moving over them both, milking every last pulse out of himself, slicking Kylo with his release.

The extra slickness, knowing it was Hux’s come spread all down his cock, knowing he’d done that just by touching that part of Hux’s consciousness, pushed Kylo over. He came with a long, wordless moan, spilling over Hux’s knuckles, mixing his come with Hux’s as Hux continued to stroke. It went on and on but Hux did not relent even when Kylo began to shout, short “Ah! Ah! Ah!” sounds punched out of him with each upward twist of Hux’s hand. Hux seemed lost to it, his mind curling around Kylo’s just as his body curled over their cocks, and Kylo’s winding with his, that great, white-hot ball of Hux’s pleasure seeming to engulf them both.

Kylo woke up on the floor of the conference room, halfway sprawled on top of Hux, who lay on his back with his trousers open and his cock out. He seemed barely conscious, his come-splattered hand curled loosely on the floor and dripping onto the durasteel. He stirred when Kylo did, and Kylo noticed their connection had broken. It felt strange being back in his own mind, his consciousness once again alone.

Hux seemed to make an attempt at sitting up, but abandoned it almost immediately. Instead he settled for tucking himself way, tugging his underwear up, and leaving it at that. Kylo shuffled onto his back to do the same, felt somehow that Hux wanted him to say something. It was just a feeling he got; he’d left Hux’s mind alone, for now. He turned, met Hux’s gaze. Before he could decide what to say, Hux piped up.

“Well, I should say you accomplished your goal. That was /definitely/ pleasurable.”

Kylo looked at him, considered. “It doesn’t prove my mastery over this aspect of the Force, but.” His lips tried to smile, and he wasn’t sure he quite managed it, out of practice. “Yes, it was unlike anything else.”

With a snort, Hux rolled his eyes. “‘Doesn’t prove your mastery,’” he repeated, dismissive. “What would you have to do to prove /that/ to yourself? Make me come by touching my mind alone?”

Kylo blinked. “Yes.”

Hux wiped his hand on the floor, rolled his shoulders. “Well then. Shall we commence training tomorrow?”

Kylo reached out and touched him. Hux put a hand over his.


End file.
